Chapter 559
Chapter 559 is called "Karma". Cover Straw Hat's Separation Serial: Zoro's "Where the hell are they? What a pain in the ass" Vol. 1. It shows Zoro wandering around a graveyard (with Perona high in the sky). He seems to stop as he notices an exceptionally large cross gravestone. It should also be noted that Zoro has gotten his swords back meaning that Perona and he have some sort of agreement or at least some trust. Short Summary While Luffy fights through the Marines, Buggy plans to kill Whitebeard with the help of his Impel Down escapees. However, Whitebeard overhears him, but offers him the opportunity to team up in order to acquire the aid of the notorious criminals Buggy has on his side. Whitebeard then orders his allies to scatter, while Moriah fights Jinbe. Smoker pins Luffy, but Hancock knocks him away and gives Luffy the key to Ace's handcuffs. Meanwhile, Ivankov meets Kuma and is told Kuma is "dead" by Doflamingo. Long Summary The chapter starts with Ace recalling what Luffy said to him in the previous chapter ("I'll save you even if it kills me"). He then tells Garp that if someone comes up to rescue him, he will not struggle and he will run away. It would be disrespectful to do otherwise. Luffy and Iva begin taking a lot of fire from the marines and the inmates from Impel Down start complaining that Luffy is stealing all the glory. They urge Buggy to get on with the plan to kill Whitebeard. As Buggy starts thinking to himself about how everyone around him is so strong, Whitebeard calls down to Buggy (Rednose). Whitebeard notes that he is surprised to see him still alive. Buggy becomes instantly terrified with the idea that Whitebeard is about to kill him but the escapees stand amazed that Whitebeard is speaking directly to Buggy. Whitebeard asks if Buggy is after his head and with some hesitance, Buggy says he is. Whitebeard proposes a truce with Buggy until the battle is over, and then he can attempt to take his head. The escapees again are astounded that Whitebeard is talking to Buggy like an equal. Buggy accepts and as Marco notes how easy it was to win him over, Whitebeard tells him that it will be a problem if all the inmates become their enemies. Whitebeard then calls Squardo (leader of the Shore Party), who redirects him to the Decalvan Brothers. Whitebeard instructs the Brothers to take control of all pirates. The two brothers tell him okay. The rest of the pirates begin announcing whether they will go left or right and a marine informs Sengoku of what they are doing. Garp and Sengoku realize that Whitebeard has already guessed the plan. The scene changes and we see Moriah grabbing more and more shadows. He gets angry at Jinbe, shouting that while he is there, he cannot make any more zombies. Moriah starts grabbing more shadows from the marine soldiers and tells Jinbe that he will take his as well. Jinbe gets into position and then uses Samegawara (Shark Tile) and Seiken (True Fist) to nail a punch into Moriah (who then appears to have gone unconscious). The scene changes again and we see Luffy being attacked by several marines including Tashigi. Smoke surrounds him and Luffy gets punched in the face by Smoker's Jutte. Luffy recognizes Smoker ("Smokey") and uses Jet Gatling on Smoker to no avail. Luffy notes that Smoker has gotten stronger who replies that Luffy has as well. As Smoker pins Luffy, he tells him that he now knows why Dragon saved him in Loguetown. As he is being pinned down, Hancock knocks Smoker off of Luffy. Smoker questions how she hit him while he wasn't solid and then angrily asks her why she isn't doing her job as Shichibukai. Hancock retorts that no one can hit her "beloved" and hold him down. She also fumes that she has never been this angry in her life and that she is going to kill Smoker (and feed him to animals). Smoker receives a strain on his body and wonders if this it is the Kuja Haki. Luffy says "Hancock" in surprise and all the rage Hancock previously had instantly disappears as she turns to respond (estatic that he called her Hancock correctly again). We then go on to see Iva fighting Kuma. Iva is dumbfounded that Kuma would attack him, asking if he remembers him. He says he does not want to attack Kuma but he will if he does not stop. Doflamingo enters the fight and informs Iva that Bartholomew Kuma is dead. Quick References Chapter Notes *Doflamingo tells Ivankov that Kuma is "dead". *The word "Karma" is a tagalog word which means the destiny is counter attacking you, although it shares some relationship with the word "Destiny". Characters Anime Episode Cover page: episode 456 Actual content: episode 468 Site Navigation it:Capitolo 559